Ryoma It' s a Girl!
by deteconan
Summary: Echizen Ryoma es uno de los mejores jugadores de tenis a pesar de ser un niño todos lo admiran y sienten algo especial por el, pero un momento ¿Tiene un profundo secreto? ¡No es un el! ¡y es una ella!. Advertencia: OoC, algo de AU y FemmRyo.
1. Sorpresa

Volvi al mundo de los vivos! holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa feliz de volver a la vida ^^ les dire una cosa en el verano me fui a un taller de literatura donde me enceñaron a "expandir mis horizontes" por lo que publique esta historia que sale de mis normales Ryosaku mostrando otro tipo de historia, pero no es yaoi es con un FemmRyo o lo mismo que decir Ryoma es niña! ^^ askjsakjsa espero que les guste la idea nacio en clases en especial de biologia, fisica y matematica (realmente no me gustan xd)

leaann

._.

**Ryoma…it´s a girl?**

Advertencias: un poquitito de alteración de la realidad, algo de OoC y FemRyo

Resumen: Echizen Ryoma es uno de los mejores jugadores de tenis a pesar de ser un niño todos lo admiran y sienten algo especial por el, pero un momento ¿Tiene un profundo secreto? ¡No es un el! ¡y es una ella!

Capitulo 1: Sorpresa

Echizen Ryoma es un chico sorprendentemente fuerte en tenis, a pesar de su corta edad a sido capaz de vencer a diversos rivales.

Es arrogante, presumido y algo maleducado, pero aun así posee un extraño carisma que provoca simpatía. Eso era algo que ni sus compañeros de equipo lograban comprender, era solo que al parecer esa mirada dorada hipnotizaba a pesar de que te helaba si él lo quería.

Momoshiro iba caminando al lado de su bicicleta calmadamente, a su costado izquierdo el príncipe iba de manera distraída y aburrida, como normalmente lo estaba. El mayor no hablaba por estar con el cerebro hecho un lio, no lograba comprender su dilema.

Ann le había llamado hace unos momentos pidiéndole que la vaya a buscar a Fudomine, pero ese no era su problema o mejor dicho solo era un pequeño nudo más en el enredo mental que tenía en esos momentos.

No entendía ¿Por qué se había sentido "decepcionado" cuando Echizen le había dicho que fuera y olvidaran los planes que tenían previamente a la llamada? Es decir, solo verían un video de un partido, ¿no? ni que fueran a jugar a muerte para sentirse asi, pero…

Flash Back

-¡¿EH?-grito Takeshi cuando la chica le corto en el teléfono

-¿y ahora que te pasa?-pregunto la mirada ambarina

-Etto…¡no se! La hermana de Tachibana dijo que, entonces yo, Fudomine, ¡no se!-exclamo el pelinegro atropelladamente-¡dime que hago!

-Tsh-fue la respuesta proveniente del de primero-en primer lugar no entendí nada, segundo tengo hambre y estoy cansado, lo otro no me interesa estar arreglando parejitas

Eso provoco una descarga eléctrica en Momo

-¡¿Cómo que parejitas? No digas estupideces

-como sea-respondió el menor en su aire desinteresado de siempre

-de…¡de todos modos la llamare!-decidió finalmente el mayor sintiéndose brillante-ya tenemos planes, le diré que…

-olvídalo-lo interrumpió-de todos modos no tenia ánimos de ver la cinta, tengo mucho sueño-de pronto su tono era diferente como si ocultara algo

El ojivioleta frunció el seño, realmente su mejor amigo se veía algo decaído, además de que el entrenamiento de hoy había sido muy duro, incluso a el le dolía todo

-pero…-se quejo

-vete con ella, de todos modos lo harás-dijo bostezando y poniéndole fin al tema

Fin Flash Back

No lo entendía ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Lo más normal sería despedirse y salir corriendo a donde estaba la hermana menor de Tachibana, pero…no quería separarse del niño hasta que este llegara a su casa ¿Por qué?

El menor caminaba en silencio, no había pronunciado palabra desde hace un buen rato, llevaba afirmado el costado derecho con dicha mano, bueno….si mal no recordaba se había golpeado jugando con su raqueta, no debía ser nada grave pues había seguido jugando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por más que lo pensara no lo comprendía ¿Por qué había desechado sus planes tan fisilmente y rápidamente? No quería juntarse con el o tenía otros planes, de repente una luz se prendió en su cerebro, miro a su kohai pícaramente.

-no será que tienes planes tu también?

-¿de que hablas?-cuestiono el otro con su usual tono aburrido, hablando por vez primera desde hace un muy buen rato

-no mientas tienes algo que hacer ¿con quién? ¿no será con Sakuno? Bueno, es un alivio que al fin le prestes atención a esta niña, si que si, la pobrecita…

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo ahora?-lo interrumpió el-no tengo nada que hacer con ella

-vamos, dímelo yo se que…

-tengo sueño, estoy de mal humor por lo que deja de decir burradas

Momoshiro guardo silencio la reacción del menor había sido…algo violenta, aunque nada más de lo normal.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del principie, este se despidió simplemente con la mano y abrió la puesta dispuesto a entrar, pero al de segundo le pareció ver como el muchacho se sujetaba más fuerte que antes el costado derecho

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto al tiempo que detenía su avance tomándolo desde el brazo izquierdo

La mirada ambarina estaba sorprendida, pero en esos profundos ojos se atisbaba algo de preocupación

-no es nada-respondió vagamente, intentando recuperar su brazo

-vi la caída y fue bastante fea, déjame ver-declaro de manera seria

-¿nani? Olvídalo, estoy bien

-Echizen puede ser algo serio-objeto el pelinegro con voz decidida

-¡que no!-reclamo el mencionado de manera algo infantil y sin ningún fundamente

-no seas crio

Ambos estudiantes comenzaron a forcejear, el más grande intentando levantar la playera que tenía el menor y este evitando que eso sucediera. Takeshi no comprendía porque no le dejaba ver, si solo era para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había visto sin playera, en los vestidores se cambiaba en privado ¿de verdad podría ser posible que el príncipe fuera tan tímido? No lo creía posible.

Como en una prueba de fuerza no había comparación y las manos de Echizen flaquearon al sentir una punzada en su costado, Momo termino levantando la camiseta mucho más de lo que debía logrando ver una gran marca morada en su torso y algo mas…

._.

espero les haya gustado intentare subir conti lo antes posible ^^ se me olvidaba decir que este fic sera de corto quizas 4 o 5 capitulos XD dejen reviews por si tienen sujerencias o cualquier cosa ya? soy de mente avierta a quejas xD bye byeeee


	2. Una chica!

**W**ow! no les gusto mi amplitud mental xdd no recibi ni un comentario, pero es entendible mis primeros capis siempre son un asco, espero que este les guste bye bye.

pd: recuenden que dije que es un poquito de AU, ok? en mi fic tome la realidad de seigaku que conocemos pero con alteraciones por ejemplo Ryoma nunca se cambiaba la ropa o polera delante de los muchachos, en el anime lo hace cada 5 minutos para jugar un partido XD aunque claro una lo disfruta...

play!

._.

Capitulo 2: Una…Chica!

Eso…eso era imposible, claro debía tener otra explicación, antes de que pudiera pensar o ver algo mas una fuerte bofetada le llego a la cara.

Ryoma rojo de rabia se había vuelto a bajar la camiseta del equipo de tenis

-Tu…tu…e….eres….s-tartamudeaba el mayor como si fuera idiota

-te dije que estoy bien, baka

Momo parecía no haberlo escuchado y seguía intentando soltar una palabra de sus lavbios

Echizen frunció el seño y con un suspiro cargado de fastidio lo arrastro al interior de su casa cerrando la puerta con el mismo impulso

-¡Tu eres una chica!-exclamo finalmente y por fin respirando de nuevo, el tener la frase en la broca parecía haberlo estado asfixiando por todo el tiempo

-¡Cállate!-dijo el de cabello verdoso tapándole la boca con su pequeña mano-¿quieres que todos te escuchen?

El menor de primero arrastro a su compañero hasta su cuarto, el cual seguía algo shockeado por la noticia que definitivamente ni en sus sueños más locos se lo imaginaba.

Flash Back

Ambos estaban forcejeando, de un de repente las manos del menor desparecieron y el rápidamente la camiseta se levanto más de lo que debía, como había pensado en el costado derecho del chico tenía una gran mancha morada eso de seguro dolía y molestaba mucho, pero…más arriba lograba ver algo más.

El pecho del ¿chico? Estaba cubierto por vendas que daban varias vueltas…eso significaba que

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una bofetada golpeando su mejilla

Fin Flash Back

Una vez dentro y ya calmado el pelinegro solo logro soltar unas vagas palabras

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

Echizen parado frente suyo suspiro

-tarde o temprano pasaría-murmuro para si mismo

-¿Cómo es posible que seas una chica? Es decir ¿Por qué dijiste que…?-el ojivioleta definitivamente aun no se recuperaba de la gran sorpresa lo que cansaba un tanto al novato

-bueno bueno, ni que fuera la gran cosa-respondió el príncipe ahora princesa de manera desinteresada

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Nos engañaste a todos! ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?

-¡Porque quería estar en el equipo masculino! ¡Por eso!-exploto Ryoma finalmente elevando su voz al mismo nivel que el de Takeshi

Silencio

Ambos se miraban desafiantes y sin saber que decir

-¿solo por eso? ¿Por eso nos mentiste?-el mayor aun no podía aceptar completamente esa respuesta

-¡claro! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Meterme al femenino? ¡Por favor! Las niñas de Seigaku con fortuna golpean la pelota, si debía transformarme en chico por estar en uno de los mejores equipos y que me lleven a los nacionales claro que lo hare

-pero…tu haciendo una prueba…podías ingresar sin armar este jaleo-objetaba el joven

-¿ah si? ¿y luego qué?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡por favor! Dime una cosa, ¿crees que hubiese sido igual si hubiera llegado como chica? Tu mismo ¿me habrías retado a jugar el primer día que nos conocimos?-Ryoma le miro desafiante

El de segundo a pesar de que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario sabía que la respuesta era "no"

-lo ves, ¿Arai me abría molestado? ¿Habría logrado demostrar lo que podía sin eso? ¿Estaría entre las pruebas de titulares? ¿Qué crees que diría Mamushi en ese momento si supiera esto? ¿Qué le gano una niña? Dime, las cosas no son tan sencillas, los hombres aun no aceptan que una niña les puede ganar y si juegan contigo no te toman enserio o empiezan a poner escusas estúpidas. ¿no ves como son las cosas? En el partido contra Fudomine, ¿Qué alboroto se había armado por que el otro me lastimo el ojo? ¿Qué lastimo a una niña? Así funcionan las cosas y lo mejor que podía hacer era ser un chico de primer grado; Echizen Ryoma. Asi funciona el mundo, si no fingiera ser un muchacho no seria igual, mira a los profesionales, las mujeres compiten entre ellas en la clasificación "femenina" yo no quiero eso ¡yo quiero derrotar a los mejores!

Momoshiro guardo silencio un rato digiriendo todo lo que le había dicho su amigo ahora amiga…

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?-pregunto en un débil susurro

-fuera de mi familia…solo tu

-los demás…tienen que…

-¡No!-se precipito ella impidiéndole continuar-¡nadie más debe saberlo!

-pero…

-¡ni siquiera el director lo sabe! Si esto se divulga seré expulsada

El ojivioleta abrió los ojos como platos, "ni siguiera el director" realmente seria una falta grave engañar sobre el sexo de la persona

-de…de acuerdo, no le diré a nadie, pero aun no comprendo todo

-gracias-susurro ella sonriendo, lo que provoco que el corazón del mayor se acelerara un poco

Ryoma ahora que le había dicho la verdad actuaba de una manera totalmente distinta al "chico Ryoma"

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en el sueño hablando, el mayor miraba a su compañero como si fuera la primera vez que se veían y preguntaba diversas cosas de su vida, una cosa estaba clara ahora comprendía ese carisma extraño que irradiaba Ryoma, la arrogancia y frialdad no te afectaban realmente porque eran falsas el extraño carisma era la dulce persona que se escondía dentro de él, la chica que tenia sentada al frente era realmente especial.

-¿y que se siente tener "admiradoras"?-pregunto él con una sonrisa burlona tratándolo como siempre

-prefiero no pensar en eso ¡es muy raro! Además con esa niñita merodeándome

-¿te refieres a Sakuno? Ahora comprendo porque actuabas indiferentemente

-si, solo es como una "amiga"

-ya sabía yo que algo raro te pasaba con las chicas

Echizen le saco la lengua y sonrió con ganas

-y tu…-mascullo ahora avergonzado Takeshi sobre lo que se le acababa de ocurrir

-¿yo que?

-digo…tu nos…ves…en los….vestidores-el dueño del dunck smash estaba rojo como un tomate

-ahhh pues claro, es imposible no verlo-bromeo la muchacha

-¡te aprovechas de tu situación!-exclamo sorprendido

-claro que no, baka. Además eso no me interesa lo mas mínimo

A pesar de lo que había dicho el color no decencia de las mejillas de la mirada violeta

-¿que?-pregunto la novata divertida-¿estas preocupado de que si te e visto? ¿es eso?

Algo parecido a humito salió de la cabeza del mencionado

-si te he visto-el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos-pero no te preocupes, no hay mucho que ver…digo, si hablamos de cuerpos…el de Tezuka-buchou es mucho mejor

-¡pervertida!-grito, estaba a punto de darle un manotazo en la cabeza como hubiese echo con "Ryoma", pero se abtuvo a hacerlo por obvias razones

-¿Qué? ¡vamos! ¡No me trates diferente! ¡Si te comportas asi en publico la gente sospechara!

._.

espero les haya gustado!^^ plis dejen una review que me sube el anime considerablemente ^^ bye bye nos vemos lueguito


	3. Nueva Realidad

Holaaaaaaa me recuerdan? publique esta historia como hace unos mil años xD, bueno les dejo el cap, al final explicare porque me demore tanto en caso que les interese

._.

Capitulo 3: Nueva Realidad

Momoshiro se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, recordaba lo molesto que se había puesto Ann por llegar tarde y estar distraído todo el tiempo, pero….¡¿Cómo no estar?! Hace unas horas se había enterado del secreto más grande de su mejor amigo, no, su mejor amiga. Aun no se podía acostumbrar a pensar en él como una ella, había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas y ahora esto….

Había prometido guardar el secreto, lo llevaría a la tumba si fuese necesario, no dudaba de eso, pero…

¡Le había contado tantas cosas! ¡Sobre Ann!, ¡sobre sus sentimientos! ¡Sobre asuntos masculinos por Dios!

El color rápidamente se le subió a la cara

Ella le había dicho que gracias a su hermano podía hablar sobre esas cosas y actuar como niño sin que nadie sospechara, pero aun así sabia que no le podía ver con los mismos ojos. ¿Cómo lo haría al día siguiente? Ryoma tenía razón, si se ponía a actuar diferente la gente sospecharía de que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero sería inevitable, es decir, ya no era capaz de molestarlo "físicamente", cuando le daba golpes en la cabeza o puñetazos en el brazo o ese tipo de cosas.

Y no solo eso, el no soportaba que molestaran a chicas por eso sentía empatía por Sakuno, entonces ¿cómo actuarían si ve a alguien molestarlo, ya sea en tenis o lo que sea? Como en esa situación cuando vino Akutsu y lo ataco.

Habían un montón de dudas y confusiones como que una chica era titular, una chica había derrotado a todos esos poderosos chicos, esa chica era un prodigio, esa chica con 12 años era demasiado buena para su edad, esa chica era capaz de dar revancha a Tezuka, esa chica era mejor que el…

Es decir, su realidad o mejor dicho lo que pensaba que era su realidad habían dado un giro en 360 grados

Antes de darse cuenta el reloj despertador estaba sonado, saliendo de la cama de un salto se precipito a alistarse para la escuela, no quería pensar mucho en eso, pero prácticamente hoy era un nuevo comienzo.

Mientras pedaleaba noto que el día transcurría con normalidad, por supuesto el mundo seguía girando sin darse cuenta de su "pequeña" epifanía. Se detuvo frente a la casa que se detenía todos los días, aspiro mucho aire y…

-¡ECHIZEN!-grito a todo pulmón

En el interior de la casa Ryoma trago un vaso de leche a una velocidad inhumana, ¡no era su culpa que se haya quedado dormida! Justo hoy Karupin se las había dado de dormilón y no la había despertado.

-¿es ese chico otra vez?-pregunto Nanhiro leyendo su "periódico" su voz sonaba algo socarrona debido al cigarro en su boca

-si-contesto su hija tomando su bolso para el tenis

-mhm-fue lo último que escucho la tenista antes de salir corriendo, ¡era tarde!

Sonrió levemente cuando encontró a su mejor amigo afuera, dio un leve saludo y subió a la bicicleta, deberían apurarse.

-¿te quedaste dormido otra vez?-pregunto el mayor divertido

-algo así-mascullo la chica con ese tono arrogante tan propio de "Ryoma"

-¡vamos!-se quejo Momoshiro frunciendo el seño-¿no podrías actuar normal cuando estemos solos?-le pidió, redujo un poco la velocidad-eres mucho más dulce y agradable como tu

El de segundo al tener la vista concentrada en el camino para evitar un accidente no logro ver como las mejillas de la princesa se tornaban levemente rosa. Por un par de minutos el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las personas que comenzaban sus días y los estudiantes que caminaban a sus escuelas, cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-no puedo-dijo finalmente-estoy "acostumbrado", cuando me vuelvo "Ryoma" cambio mi personalidad, no soy yo, de esa manera evito tener un desliz-explico

Takeshi lo pensó un momento

-tiene sentido-decidió finalmente-pero…a todo esto, hablar de "Ryoma" ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

La de primero embozo una media sonrisa

-quizás algún día te lo diga-dijo con su tono habitual

El morocho rodo los ojos

-¿algún día conoceré a la chica que algún día me dirá su nombre?-pregunto luego con esa sonrisa de bobo tan característica de él

Quien viajaba en la parte trasera de la bicicleta no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa

-quizás este sábado esté disponible-comento como si hablase del clima

El mayor no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran como dos tomates maduros ¿acababa de pedirle una cita? Su corazón latía a mil veces por segundo. Inconscientemente apretó los nudillos a los mangos de la bici por el nerviosismo.

-pero-cuando la chica continuo noto un tono distinto, como cuando se habla frunciendo el seño y hablando de algo desagradable, lo cual solo logro aumentar sus nervios-ella no puede jugar al tenis así que no se qué harán

Sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza y se acuso de ser un idiota ¡aun siendo chica solo pensaba en el tenis!

-bueno quizás encontremos que hacer

Y sin más que decir llegaron a la práctica matutina como todos los días, como si nada hubiese cambiado. ¡O de eso es lo que quería convencerse Takeshi! Ahora que sabía la verdad no podía actuar como si nada. Cuando Eiji se abalanzo sobre "el chico"

-¡Ochibi!-grito el pelirrojo restregando su mejilla con la de Ryoma mientras lo abrazaba de muerte

-Eiji-sempai-se quejaba ella intentando liberarse-¡eres pegajoso!

El de segundo simplemente frunció el seño y entro en los vestidores, lo cual llamo la atención de su sempai, porque normalmente se sumaría en molestar al bebe del equipo, pero lo ignoro pensando que estaba de mal humor.

-Eiji-sempai-un leve murmullo salió entre sus brazos a lo que el mayor miro a su presa, es decir compañero

-¿sí? ¿Ochibi-chan?-pregunto tranquilamente ignorando el hecho que su pequeño compañero estaba azul

-…no puedo respirar…

Los ojitos dorados de Ryoma eran dos rombitos por la falta de aire, el neko rápidamente lo soltó y se puso a gritar acerca de no querer ir al calabozo. Luego de un Oishi histérico y un poco de agua el entrenamiento continúo como cada mañana.

Inui había decidido que hoy era un buen día para correr y los tuvo corriendo 40 vueltas por las pistas, acostumbrados a correr 30 pensaban que morían unas pocas vueltas antes de terminar, pero todo cansancio desapareció cuando apareció la última versión del jugo del desgraciado con lentes, podrían jurar que había algo moviéndose dentro! Terminaron en uno ya de sus tradicionales empates con todos tirados en el duelo rogando por agua, pero no, claro que eso no era el fin para el entrenamiento de los titulares del Seigaku aspirantes a los nacionales, se dividieron en parejas y jugaron un extraño partido de muerte súbita, obviamente los perdedores beberían el jugo para no desperdiciarlo según Inui.

Por algún milagro de la vida, todos estaban técnicamente vivos al finalizar la práctica

-¡Matar! ¡Inui nos quiere matar! ¡Apuesto que quiere nuestros cadáveres para seguir experimentando cosas raras!-seguía insistiendo el pobre neko luego de haberse lavado la boca por trigésima vez

-Eiji no creo que esa sea su intención-decía su compañero de dobles con una gotita

-¡Es más! ¡Deberíamos regalárselo a las otras escuelas para que mate a sus titulares y solo quedemos nosotros para las nacionales! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Soy un genio!-comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo rodeado de estrellas

-ese "jugo" te afecto…

Momo que estaba con ellos también tragando agua como si hubiese vivido en el desierto por años, decidió que esa conversación era demasiado incluso para él, solo le importaba que seguía respirando, no supo cómo pudo ser posible pero todos habían perdido excepto Tezuka y Ryoma, técnicamente era imposible porque solo debería haber un perdedor por pareja, pero con unas reglas que aparecieron luego hubieron mas perdedores...esperen un segundo…Ryoma y…Tezuka… ¡estaban solos en los vestidores!

Recuperándose de todo malestar salió corriendo a los vestidores, abrió la puerta de golpe provocando que los que estaban dentro se paralizaran un segundo en señal de alarma.

El capitán estaba en frente de su casillero abrochándose la camisa y el pequeño titular sentado en una banca abrochándose la zapatilla completamente vestido con el uniforme escolar.

Al sentirse un poco cohibido por el par de miradas penetrantes que estaba recibiendo de esos dos, el pelinegro se rio nerviosamente y entro.

-Creo que volví a la vida-bromeo abriendo su casillero

Kunimitsu al darse cuenta que no era nada serio termino de vestirse y se apresuró a salir para llegar temprano a su salón, quería repasar la materia que verían ese día (1)

Momo intentando que el alma le volviera termino de sacarse la playera, iba a quitarse los pantalones cuando se quedó paralizado y lentamente se volvió para ver a Ryoma que ya había terminado de vestirse y solo estaba sentado allí mirando, la mirada ambarina parpadeo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender

Takeshi rápidamente se puso rojo e intento cubrirse ridículamente el pecho con la camiseta que se había quitado como si fuera una chica que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-¿piensas quedarte mirando?-mascullo completamente avergonzado

Al comprender Ryoma se sonrojo igual que su amigo

-oh-salió de sus labios, se quedaron así un par de segundos antes de que el menor se despabilara y tomara su bolso-etto…me voy-y salió corriendo a su salón

Recuperándose de la situación embarazosa momo continúo cambiándose, pero lo que no sabía que cierto pelirrojo había visto toda la escena desde la ventana, su cerebro corría a mil kilómetros por hora, ¿es que acaso había algo entre Momo y su ochibi? Pero eso…no podía…como…

-¡FUJIKO!-salió corriendo donde estaba su amigo que había ido a la biblioteca a conseguir unas cosas, obviamente el jugo del mal no lo había afectado. Lo pillo saliendo de la habitación con un par de libros, sin tiempo que perder lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a los arbustos para contarle todo lo que había visto, ¡Fuji siempre sabía que hacer! ¡Además tenía que contárselo a alguien!

En cuando a Syusuke no tenía ida porque de pronto había sido arrastrado a los arbustos sin pedir su permiso, estaba a punto de enojarse con Eiji cuando este comenzó a parlotear sin freno sobre algo de lo más interesante.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió aún más si era posible

En cuanto a Ryoma este estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en clase de ingles

(1) Estoy segura que eso es algo que NINGUNO DE USTEDES HACEN! Y yo tampoco! xD, pero pensando en como es serio Tezuka y excesivamente responsable me pareció que era algo que el aria

.-.

les gusto? a mi me causo gracia, bueno recuerdan que les dije que este fic seria corto como de 5 capitulos? bueno esque originalmente era de 5 y lo tenia terminado, ahora se preguntan "si lo tenias terminado porque reconchalalora no lo actualizabas" bueno esque originalmente el fic era distinto hasta el cap 2 esta como lo tenia en mi cuaderno, pero este cap no existia seguia la practica, Ryoma se lecionaba y lo querian llevar a la enfermeria pero momo no dejaba porque descubririan su secreto, la descubrian querian expulsarla y bla bla bla era terriblemente aburrido y abrupto! era muy basico! y un comentario me dijo algo que me dio una idea y bueno lo rescribi, el año pasado estuve muy ocupada por la universidad, este fic lo escribia en el colegio en clases T.T y me costo mucho volver a escribir luego de un año completo sin practica, sin considerar que a pesar de que odio admitirlo comenze a perder las personalidades de los chicos T.T por lo que volvi a ver todo prince of tennis, peliculas y ovas incluidos =D xdddd bueno espero que sigan siguiendo la historia =D


End file.
